I'll Call You Home
by vampvixen01
Summary: This is a Jacob imprint story.Takes place when he leaves in Eclipse.Where does he go and who does he meet? How will Bella react when she meets the new object of his affections-will her jealousy distroy hers and Edward's future? Please READ&REVIEW!
1. 1 Running

**Author's Notes: **

Hi everyone here is another story from me! I'm on a bit of a roll the past couple of days! This story is dedicated to: xsoutherngurl08x, who actually asked me to write this story for her because she thought I was a good writer. I am completely honoured and although I'm not a very big fan of Jacob I'm really excited about my ideas for this story! So, I just want everyone to review and let me know how I'm doing because I am a little bit unsure about how this story is coming across.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters so please don't throw me in jail! (I will only say this once because disclaimers really annoy me!)

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I ran. It was all I could do. She was going to marry that bloodsucker and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't bear the thought of watching her walk down the aisle; glowing in her wedding dress. She would look like the angel she was in white; pure until she reached his hands. I refused to be around when she walked to him. My heart couldn't take it.

I ran for what seemed like days; unsure where I was going or what I was going to do. How do you reach a destination if you're lost on the inside? How do you run away from your heart? Your soul?

Running from La Push, I headed north, passing through the small town of Ozette until I reached the coast.

_Where do I run now?_

Changing back into my human form, I pulled a pair of cut off jean shorts up my legs. I was grateful to the fact that it was a reasonably nice day outside; which meant that I could walk shirtless down the streets without drawing too much attention to my almost naked form. They did however, focus on my size.

I walked past a family who were eating ice cream on the pier; enjoying the slight breeze from the sea. A child that couldn't have been more than eight, gasped in shock as I moved past him. I stopped at the sound, not realising at first that I was the reason. His mother turned around to face me; obviously alarmed at her sons scared outburst. When her eyes reached my bare muscled chest and then rose to my face; she gripped her son by the arm and pulled him closer to her. Her husband just stared at me with an open mouth, but she had obviously seen something in my expression that gave her cause to fear my presence.

I wanted to reassure them that I was harmless; I wouldn't hurt anyone, but the words would not form. I simply glared at the family and continued my solitary journey; feeling anger build within my chest.

_I am their protector! It's the leeches they should fear!_

I know it doesn't make much sense, but as I walked down the cobbled street; with children riding bicycles around me and groups of friends enjoying each other's company; I couldn't help but feel as if I had lost again. The bloodsuckers would always win. I was the human, yet I was still the one that was shunned by other people...by Bella.

Reaching a docking bay, I took in the vast amount of ferries and boats; each of them differing in size; a fight for dominance. Looking around I noticed a large blue sign post with white lettering:

* * *

_Ferries to Barnfield, Vancouver Island_

_Daily 1pm_

**Adult: **$25.00

**Children over 5: **$15.00

* * *

I looked up at the town clock which stood proud at the end of the pier; I saw that it was 12.30pm already. 

Walking slowly towards the advertised boat, I noticed a small dispute taking place. Apparently a couple; who appeared to be in their mid 20's, had bought their tickets in advance and had misplaced them. They were becoming more and more irate as the Captain explained that they would not be able to board without their tickets.

Taking the opportunity this distraction offered; I slipped past the queue that was forming and moved silently onto the boat. I hid myself in the toilets until I heard the gurgling sound of the engine kicking to life. Opening the stall door, I made my way to a set of wooden stairs which I climbed until I reached the deck.

Looking out at the blue sea, I rested my forearms against the safety railing and let my mind wonder. As water droplets splashed up at me; cooling my heated body, I thought to myself; _maybe I can call Barnfield home._


	2. 2 Beauty, Power and Sadness

Barnfield was a mirror image of Forks in some ways. Everywhere I looked there were trees and long winding roads. It was extremely pretty, but I couldn't help but feel that it was a poor imitation of the beauty I knew.

As the ferry docked, I once again slipped past the crew without notice. It was night when we finally reached land; the moon shining brightly overhead. I left the bay and walked; bare chested, along a stone road that was framed by woodland on either side.

Changing into my wolf form, I ran through the trees feeling free at last. As my paws crunched fallen leaves and snapped discarded twigs, I became aware of a wonderful smell. I stopped suddenly and sniffed the air; desperate to pin point the location of the food. It was coming from ahead and as I took off once again, I realised how hungry I was. I came to a stop outside a large mansion and stared in awe at its size.

There was an air of power surrounding the building which was structured with white brick. There were several large bay windows and almost every light in the house was on; causing the brightness from within to filter out into the night.

_God they must have some serious money!_

I started to make my way around the property; my senses searching for an entrance to the food. I entered a large garden at the back and hid myself among the trees. A woman wearing, what appeared to be a maid's uniform, exited the house via the back door and placed a full bag of rubbish in a large silver trash can-the smell that drew me came from within that bag. As she re-entered the warmth of the house, I took a tentative step forward; ready to search the bin for something to ease the hunger cramps in my stomach, when a beautiful sound spread through the night and filled my uneducated ears.

I had never heard music sound so beautiful; I had never appreciated the sound of a violin before. The music was calm and relaxing, yet, there was a sadness to the melody; one which pulled slightly at my heart. I was standing still in the centre of the grass when the sounds stopped and was replaced by yelling.

"It's not good enough Ashley! You HAVE to concentrate-you need to play it faster; the sound should be upbeat!" An angry male's voice shouted.

"I'm trying!" A girl whined.

"You are not trying hard enough! Your mother and I have given you everything, is it too much to ask for a little dedication to your studies?!"

"I am dedicated; I practice for two hours every day after school! I barely get a chance to go out with my friends like a normal seventeen year old- You expect too much from me!" She wailed as I heard her sob loudly.

"Well then we will have to keep practicing until you perfect it. You will practice three hours after school each day from now on, and you are grounded until further notice!...Ashley get back here this instant! I am talking to you!"

"Well I'm done listening!" She roared back.

I heard footsteps stamp throughout the house and then the back door was thrown open by a creature that took my breath away. If the music she played was beautiful; then she herself was perfection. There's no other way to describe her.

She walked out onto the wrap-a-round porch dressed in a while cotton sun dress; she looked like an angel. Her dark brown, almost black hair cascaded down to the middle of her back and as she walked into a patch of light, I could see the subtle red highlights which ran through the strands. I was still frozen in the middle of the garden and when she turned to face me, a gasp left her rose coloured lips. I took a step backwards, wanting to leave so as not to scare her.

"Wait." Her soft voice called out to me.

_How can she not be scared?_

Tears fell from her sparkling brown eyes as she approached me with caution. Wanting to make her as comfortable as possible, I lowered myself to the ground; resting my head on my front paws. Her bare feet stopped in front of me as she slowly crouched down to place a small hand on top of my furred head.

"You're a big wolfy aren't you?" She cooed as she began to stroke her fingers through my fur.

She sniffled a little and I turned my face to look at her. Tears were still streaming down her face as she pouted from sadness which caused me to whimper a little at her obvious pain.

"Oh!" She exclaimed; misinterpreting my sound. "Are you hungry? I bet you haven't eaten for a while; the bunnies around here are no fun." I barked a small laugh as she continued to talk to me in baby voices; _this girl is extraordinary._

"Wait here, I'll get you something to eat." With that she rose from her position and ran into the house, looking graceful as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She returned a minute later carrying a large raw steak on an expressive china plate. She placed it on the grass in front of me and although I hated the thought of eating raw meat in front of her; I was so hungry I devoured it quickly. She giggled at my speed before she resumed her petting.

"ASHLEY!" The male's voice sounded again as he screamed for his daughter.

She sighed heavily before responding, "I'm coming!"

She looked at me with incredibly sad eyes; "that's my father." She mumbled. "I wish I could be like you; free to run where ever I wanted. Instead I'm stuck in this prison." Bitterness crept into her voice as she sighed. "I better go. Be careful wolfy- come back the next time you're hungry."

Before she rose to her feet; she amazed me by placing a soft kiss on the top of my head and then ran back into the house. I watched her retreating form and once again I was left with the thought; _she's extraordinary._

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys, I'm sorry this has taken a week I have been really busy-the only reason I'm not today is because I got sick last night, I have a horrible cold.

So what does everyone think-I'm excited about this now I know exactly where I'm going with this.

Please review so that I know what you think; plus I'm sick and it will make me feel better! lol


	3. 3 Worthless

**A/N:** Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've been super busy but here is an extra long chapter for you! Hope you like it! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

I watched her house for the remainder of the night. I was incredibly tired but I found myself unable to close my eyes. I watched as the main light in her bedroom switched off; shortly followed by the others in the house. For half an hour, maybe more, the house was shrouded in darkness; light only coming from the small patio lights stationed around the front drive of the house. I moved back into the sanctuary of the trees slightly and as I wondered what dreams her mind had stumbled upon; I was shocked to see a small light shine in her room.

_What is she doing?_

Soon after; her window opened softly and I watched as she stealthily slid the wood upwards. Her face scrunched up slightly in what I can only assume was a cringe at the scratching sound the wood made; before she successfully had it opened wide. I watched as she carefully placed her hands on either side of the window panes and lifted a delicate foot onto the ledge.

I jumped up from my spot on the ground as she pulled herself up. She teetered on the edge slightly before she managed to sit on the window sill. My heart skipped a beat as she settled herself into a balanced position and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. Once I was sure she was safe I lay myself back down on the ground, once again resting my head on my paws, content in watching her hair blow in the night wind.

* * *

I squinted as my eyes opened due to the harsh sound of a door slamming. I'm not sure when I fell asleep but watching her bask in the moonlight was the most relaxing thing in the world. I was mesmerised by her, as her pink silk pyjama's shimmered in the moonlight and only allowed myself to rest my eyes once she had returned to the comfort of her bed.

I silently stood from my spot amongst the trees and changed back into human form. I looked down at the dented soil beneath my feet; the place I had rested the night before. Pulling my jean shorts back on, I wiggled my shoulders and stretched in the early sun. As I began to wipe the sleep that had accumulated in my eyes during my sleep; I was distracted by the sharp sound of heeled shoes running at a fast pace down some stairs.

I was on alert immediately; hoping to catch a glimpse of Ashley before she left for school. I ran around the side of the house in time to catch a glimpse of her. She was running down the stone steps at the front of her mansion; a piece of toast in one hand and a small leather back pack slung over her shoulder. She wore a short pleated skirt that was black in colour with a matching black V-neck sweater. The collars of her white shirt poked above the collar of her sweater just as the cuffs were showing maybe an inch under her black sleeves. Her slim legs moved with grace as she bounced from the final step and her knee high, black socked feet; hit the ground with a small thud. For some reason I took notice of her shoes and I knew that the t-bar heels were expensive.

_I didn't think she was such a princess._

Bitter thoughts of inadequacy filled my head as I watched her enter a black car with tinted windows. She waited patiently as the driver opened the door for her and ushered her inside. With a small slam of the door, the car sped from the driveway; leaving the electric gates to close behind it.

I watched the retreating car for a while before I looked down at my own attire. Deciding that my one item of clothing wouldn't be enough for the duration of my stay in Barnfield, I left Ashley's home and made my way through the neighbourhood. I looked at a series of expensive houses; each detached and at least a mile from the one next to it and decided that with their numerous security systems, it would be ridiculous for me to try to break in.

I wandered for an hour before I came to a less 'exclusive' part of town and watched as a middle aged man who was reasonably tall and overweight left his home. Once I was sure he had left, I made my way round to the back garden and noticed a glass patio door. I broke the lock easily and slid it aside, making my way into the warm and inviting home. I had only taken two steps when I became aware that I wasn't alone.

A growl sounded from the doorway and my head shot round to find a large dog; poised and ready to attack. He began to creep towards me as he bared his teeth in warning. Crouching towards the ground; I took a protective stance and making eye contact with the animal, I bared my own human teeth but let out a terrifying growl of a wolf. The dog was still for a moment before a whimper escaped his mouth as he backed away from me. He ran from the room; his paws sliding against the tiled floor and I let out a sigh of relief. I really didn't want to hurt the dog.

Once I was sure I was alone; I made my way to the bedroom and found a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt; each of which fit. The jeans were the right length and both the waistband and t-shirt fit over my muscle's due to the owner's chubby physique, however, the t-shirt was pulled quite tight against my chest. I looked in the mirror briefly as I took a pair of boots from his wardrobe and although they were slightly tight; I managed to fit my feet inside them. Once I was sure I had left nothing incriminating behind, I exited the house and made my way into the town centre.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find her. It was around lunch time, and I noticed a group of girls wearing the same uniform as Ashley milling around an ice cream parlour in the town's mall. I stood back from the crowd, trying to blend in with the other shoppers as I listened intently to the group's conversations.

She and three girls moved towards the seating area and each sat gracefully on the chairs.

"So I was like, you can't honestly expect me to keep seeing you after this!? It'd be social suicide! So then he started begging and pleading saying that money wasn't everything and that he was sure his father would make his money back soon..."

One of the girls that was listening intently rolled her eyes and said, "Of Course." Whilst sniggering into her ice cream.

The Blonde girl was unfazed by this interruption and continued her story. "And then I said, well come and find me if he does, I may reconsider."

I watched as Ashley's face scrunched up in confusion. "But Clara, I thought you really liked him?" She asked in a soft voice.

Her friend, Clara, gave a patronising chuckle and leant forward's slightly; "Oh honey! Boy's are like bags...I liked my Burberry bags before they went out of fashion, now I wouldn't be seen dead with one!" Her exclamation was met with an appreciative laugh from her friends; however, Ashley lowered her gaze in embarrassment.

"Well I guess we better get back, lunch is almost over." Clara sighed as she lifted a handful of bags into her hands. The other girls did the same and I noticed that Ashley; although she had fewer than the rest, was also carrying a large amount of shopping bags. They started to make their way past my hiding spot when a young boy who was running through the centre, bumped into Ashley causing her to drop her bags.

Before I realised what I was doing, I had left my place of secrecy and was walking over to help her. My fingers brushed against hers as we reached for the same bag and I felt a flash of warmth pass through my skin. She looked up startled and our eyes locked in placed. Picking up the last of her bags, I rose to my full height and watched as her red lips parted in surprise at my size. She let out a breath as I held my hand out to help her up and tentatively she placed her small hand in mine as I pulled her carefully from the floor.

"Do I know you?" She asked suddenly, a look of concentration on her face. "Your eyes are familiar."

I shook my head softly. "No I don't think so. I'm in town visiting someone."

Her mouth opened to reply but was quickly shut by the sound of a whining voice beside us.

"Ashley come on!" Clara exclaimed before she pointedly looked me up and down. "Do you want her to pay you for your help or something?" She rudely asked and my cheeks flamed red as her followers snickered beside her. Grabbing Ashley's bags from my hand and then reaching for Ashley's wrist, she pulled my new friend away from me.

I watched as she turned back to look at me but was quickly scolded by Clara. "You can do so much better than that trash Ashley."

They left the shopping centre and I knew in my heart that Clara was right. So why couldn't I leave her alone?


	4. 4 Imprint

I decided then that I wouldn't return to Ashley's home that night or any night in the future. She was obviously a spoiled princess with friends to match and it would appear that my role was that of a stable boy. I was beneath her.

With this decided however, I couldn't help myself from following her back to school and then despite my best intentions of staying away, I waited for her classes to end before my previous convictions flew from my mind and I followed her chauffeured car home. It was only as I ran through the trees alongside her sleek back car that I, protected by the shade of the trees; realised what had happened.

I'd imprinted.

I'd imprinted on a girl who was obviously rich, intelligent, stunningly beautiful and far too perfect for me. Even if by some miracle she ever felt the same for me, there would still be the small matter of her family and friends, who, from what I had observed, would most definitely object to a relationship. I wasn't good enough for her and that was the base of the argument; the only particle that mattered in the reality of my situation.

As the car slowed beside me on the deserted road and began to pull into the high gates which stood proudly at the front of her mansion, I let my thoughts sink deep into my mind and with this came the memory of Bella. A sharp stab of pain hit my chest where my heart lay broken and bruised beneath my strong skin. It's amazing that someone who is almost invincible to physical danger could be so easily broken on the inside.

Feelings of guilt filled my body as I realised it had only taken a matter of days for me to find someone else that I cared about. Of course I still loved Bella, I adored everything about her and my feelings for her were much stronger than my feelings for Ashley, however just the fact that I entertained the idea of a relationship with another girl caused remorse to fill my body. It was only when I reminded myself of Bella's choice and the reason I had run from La Push, that I was able to enter Ashley's garden with a lighter heart. Bella was marrying that leach and made her feelings for me clear. She apparently loved me yet it wasn't enough.

* * *

I listened from the protection of her garden as she played her violin constantly for hours and I laid back against the grass, relaxing to the soothing sound of perfection. The sounds from her house were more positive that night, her father offering encouragement rather than rude and aggressive criticism. A smile slid across my face as I remembered her soft hand upon my head the night before, her bravery at approaching me and her caring nature as she fed a beast that she should have feared.

As the sun began to drop and the moon rose high in its place, I watched as the lights were switched off in her house. I waited until I was sure she was asleep before circling the area in search of food. I found a fox not far from her home and took chase on the creature. Leaping at it, I tore into his flesh with my teeth. My stomach recoiled at my actions, flashes of the Cullen's running through my mind as I imagined them hunting. I was positively ravenous though and I desperately needed to eat. Tearing the raw meat from its bones I ate fast and prayed that I'd be able to keep the food down.

When I was finished, I hid the bones beneath leaves and soil and made my way back to her home. I got there just in time to see Ashley, dressed in dark jeans, heeled shoes and a silk turquoise top, sneak from her front door. She sat anxiously on the porch steps, glancing at her watch occasionally. Still in wolf form, I kept a close eye on her; wondering what she could possibly be doing. I didn't have to wait long, shortly after the sounds of an approaching car assaulted my ears and the beam of a cars headlights momentarily blinded me, before the car slowed and the lights were switched off just before the vehicle reached the mansion. I squinted in the darkness and saw an expensive convertible, parked in front of the gates. I saw the figures of two girls in the front and watched as Ashley ran towards the gates, her long hair bouncing down her back.

She halted as she reached the gate probably realising that there was no way of opening it without alerting her father.

"Crap!" She hissed towards the car and the driver jumped from the vehicle and ran over to her.

"What's the problem?" There was a tinge of annoyance in the girl's voice who I recognised as Clara from earlier that day.

Ashley pointed to her shoes. "I'm going to have to climb the gate but I can't in these shoes."

"Well hurry up! The guys aren't going to wait for us forever you know!" Clara was really starting to annoy me with the way she addressed Ashley and I had to stop myself from growling in the darkness.

_Wait...what guys?!_

"Help me." Ashley ordered as she threw her bag high and watched it land on the other side of the gate. Clara giggled as she ran to pick it up and watched as Ashley slipped her shoes off.

"Catch!" Ashley whispered before she threw them over as well.

Clara scrambled to get the pair as Ashley placed a delicate foot on the cold metal of the gate. Resting it on one of the intricate swirl patterns that decorated the gate to make it look an attractive form of home security, she lifted herself up and began climbing.

"Ashley!" Clara gasped as she peered at the shoes she held. "You threw a pair of Jimmy Choo's! You should treat these with more respect you know!" She chastised with a giggle.

Ashley swung her leg over the top of the gate so that she straddled it as she gave her response. "It's ok I have hundreds of shoes." She assured her and I found myself shaking my furred head at my luck of imprinting on such a princess. Hurrying to the ground, she placed her shoes back upon her feet and ran to the car, all three of the girls giggling at their great escape. Once everyone was safe inside, the car pulled out with me following closely behind.

* * *

I watched through the window as she threw her head back and laughed at something the boy in front of her had said. He put his hand lightly on her knee as he laughed with her, each of them extremely intoxicated.

The trio of girls drove to a bar in the centre of the town. Using fake ID's they managed to get into the heaving bar which was full of Friday night drinkers and met three boys who looked old enough to be in college. They had spent the night laughing and drinking, having fun with members of the opposite sex.

I hated it. Jealousy gripped me and after shifting back to human form (I had the logic to bring the stolen clothes with me), I had to repeatedly calm myself to stop the shaking rage I felt from causing an unexpected shift.

After I while I could stand it no longer and sauntered up to the bouncers that were stationed at the door. Nodding my head in greeting, I entered without being questioned of my age; my size really was a benefit.

Her tinkling laugh graced my ears as soon as I entered. I glared at the corner in which she sat, focussing mainly on the blonde boy who was leaning towards her; whispering something in her ear as he fed her another cocktail. I found a seat at the bar and I sat myself on it, next to an older man who seemed to be wallowing in self pity. He threw shot after shot down his throat and groaned.

"Can I get you anything?" A pretty girl who worked behind the bar asked.

It was only then that I realised I didn't have any money.

"I'll get these!" The man beside me piped up. "What do you want son? Give me another two shots of brandy Sarah." The main next to me continued.

I looked around at the vast bottles behind the counter and wondered what I'd like. "Err, umm, I'll have a Budweiser please." _That's a safe option right?_

A cold bottle was placed in front of me as the man next to me downed another glass of brandy. "So...what's your story? You look like someone just killed your cat." The man slurred as his eyes tried to focus on me.

I pulled my attention from Ashley only long enough to answer. "I don't think I have a story."

I glanced back at the corner table and saw that 'blonde boy' had pulled Ashley up to dance. There was a small square set apart from the chairs where a DJ was a positioned, playing music that a few people were grinding and gyrating to.

"We all have a story, kid. My wife just left me...she chose the mail man over me." He mused as he downed another shot angrily. I gave him my full attention now, suddenly feeling very sorry for him.

I took a swig from my bottle then placed it back on the bar between my two hands. I looked at the wood as I spoke, realising that this was the first time I had actually told anyone exactly how I felt. "The girl that I love...she's marrying someone else." I lifted the bottle once more to my lips but before I tipped the contents in my mouth I continued; "my enemy as a matter of fact." I kept my tone light but as I said those words I felt my heart split in two.

My companion slapped a heavy hand against my back. "That's bad...women are bitches." He glared around the room at all the female occupants. "You want another beer?" He pointed at my almost empty bottle.

Holding a hand up and offering him a smile I declined. "Oh no thanks, I'm good."

As he ordered another round of shots, I looked over at the dance floor. Ashley was pressed hard against the blonde boy's chest, her arms on his shoulders as he held one hand against her hip and his other tightly around her back. She wiggled against him in what seemed to be a provocative dance, it was only when he continued to pull her closer to his body that I realised something was wrong. I watched as she pushed against his shoulders, trying to pull away from his embrace and I noticed that the hands he had on her, were desperately trying to pull her back against his body.

I gulped the last drop of beer from the bottle and slammed the glass object onto the bar. Standing, I heard the chair legs screech across the tiled floor and I walked towards the pair; an air of menace naturally radiating from my large body.

_Get off her!_

"Let me go..."

"I think she wants to go." I interrupted Ashley's panicked words with my own warning. The words I spoke weren't particularly threatening, but the tone they sounded in left no doubt of their intent.

He raised a cocky eyebrow at me and smirked a little as he pulled her tighter against him. "How would you know what she wants...I know what she needs." He sneered at me and started pull her small body with his, away from me.

"Let her go now." I said with a small growl. Ashley's eyes opened wide in fear as she gazed at me, however I couldn't tell if she was afraid of me or the whole situation.

The boy gave a huff and let go of her, pushing her to the side so that he could step up to me. "She's gone, happy now?" He held his arms open in an invitation of violence as though he was goading me to attack him. He took a step forward and pressed his chest so that it almost touched my own.

"You still got a problem?" He challenged despite the fact I was twice his size and a foot taller than him...alcohol really does turn people into idiots.

"Don't push me." I warned in a low voice.

Suddenly Ashley appeared beside us and placed a soft hand upon my tense arm. "Please don't do this, there was no harm done." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I took a deep breath and stepped away from the imbecile, using all the restraint I possessed not to attack him. Once Ashley was sure I wouldn't react further to the situation, she approached her friends who were blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"Clara, I want to go home now, can you drive me?" She leant over the table and asked her friend.

Clara regarded her with a look of anger. "I'm not ready to leave yet. Call a taxi or something." With that she turned her back on Ashley and continued talking to the boy that held her full attention. Thinking that Ashley would probably stay and wait for her friends, I decided to step outside for some fresh air in order to calm down.

I was only standing outside for a few minutes when a shadow aligned itself next to my own. Ashley was standing with her arms folded tightly across herself as she bounced from foot to foot looking down the street.

"Thank you for that." She said in a sweet voice. "You're the guy from the mall aren't you?" She questioned shyly and I saw a little blush form on her cheeks. It wasn't as bright as Bella's usual shade but it was just as cute; if not cuter.

My face broke into a grin as I wiped a sweaty palm against the leg of my jeans before offering her my hand. "Yeah. I'm Jake."

A small smile filled her delicate features as she placed her hand in mine. It was small and soft...it fit perfectly.

"I feel like you're always helping me." She laughed softly as she pulled her hand back and then once again folded them across her chest.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"W.w.well you helped me with my bags earlier and then just now..." she trailed off and looked down as a blush took over her face.

I chuckled slightly at her nervous stutter and the after effects, feeling better about my own self consciousness around her. "Maybe I'm just bad luck for you." I joked.

And her small laugh sounded precious to my ears. I thought the sound of her music was heaven; I was wrong.

"So is your friend driving you home?" I asked, curious as to how she'd get home.

She shook her head sadly. "No, she's too busy." She mumbled.

"I just called a taxi from inside, it should be here soon. What about you, are you leaving yet?" She looked up at me.

If she was going then so was I. "Yeah I think I should probably head back too."

"Where are you going? You said you were visiting people didn't you?" My heart lifted in my chest at knowing she had paid attention to our meeting.

I cleared my throat before answering, hoping she wouldn't recognise the lie. "Yeah I'm visiting a friend of my fathers, he hasn't been well so I thought I'd come out for a visit."

"Oh no, I hope he's ok." Her face contorted in worry and I felt dreadful for causing her concern.

"Oh he's fine really. Just had the flu." I hurriedly explained.

She smiled softly in relief. "Oh." She looked down the road just as a taxi drove towards us. "Where about's are you going, do you want to share the taxi?" She asked as she waved a hand towards it.

I had to think quickly. "Farntree Avenue." I said, knowing that it was close to her home.

"That's just down the road from me, come on." She beckoned as she ran towards the waiting vehicle.

I followed quickly, eager to spend more time with her. She let out a little shiver as she sat into the warmth of the car. "It's cold out there; I wish I'd bought a jacket."

She commented and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking to steal one of those to offer her. "I don't really feel the cold."

"Lucky you." She commented with a large smile. She looked beautiful as her eyes glowed with laughter.

"So...your friends..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I couldn't outright insult them in front of her, especially this early into our knowing each other.

She grimaced a little obviously knowing where my thoughts were going. "I know, they can be like that sometimes. They aren't so bad once you get to know them; they are just a little...shallow." She finished with a sad look and tone.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Then why are you friends with them. I've only known you for a few minutes and I can already tell how different you are." I complimented.

She frowned a little before looking out the window. "I don't really have a choice. Everyone is like that at my school." Her voice was soft and filled with loneliness.

"Everyone I know is really rich," she faced me, "including myself," she let out a laugh that sounded bitter, "and people who have money seem to be like that."

My brow furrowed a little as I listened to her words. "Then why aren't you like that?"

She let out another bitter laugh that sounded like a grunt. "I didn't always have money." She admitted. "When I was little we barely had anything, then my dad developed this at home security system and made millions from it. Now almost every home in America has one."

I let my mind wonder. "Hold on...is your father, John Maceby? As in Maceby's home and office security?" I asked in an astonished voice.

"Yep." She said with a proud look in her eye.

"Wow." I breathed. That company was huge and well known.

A little smile formed on her lips as she looked at my shocked face. "Yeah, so as I was saying; we had nothing for years. Now that I do have money I'm still more or less the same person...I just wear prettier shoes." She said with a giggle as she lifted her foot for me to admire.

I laughed with her and then noticed we were stopping at the street I had said was my destination. "We are here." She said lightly. "I thought I'd drop you off first, I want to pay for the taxi as a way of saying thank you."

I thought about arguing before remembering my lack of funds. "Well you are the rich one." I winked at her as I joked and was rewarded with a beautiful laugh.

"Well Jake, it was nice meeting you." She held out her hand to me which I engulfed in my own. Our eyes connected and too soon she pulled her hand away, her face flushing slightly.

"Bye." I sighed as I started to open the door. Twisting suddenly towards her, I exclaimed; "can I call you. I mean, could I have your number to call you...if it's alright...I understand if it's not."

_God I sound like an idiot._

Her face once again broke into a large smile as she hurried to find something in her bag. Jotting her number down on a piece of paper she hurriedly handed it to me. "I'd really like that." She said softly.

I smiled down at her as I straightened on the side walk and closed the door softly behind me. "I'll call you soon." I promised and watched as the car began to pull away. When she was further down the road, I ran across the street and shifted to wolf form within the comfort of the trees. With the change complete, I charged towards her home, eager to see if she made it safely.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I've had writer's block, a burst water pipe in my house, uni exams, work and when barely anyone takes the time to review it can be a bit disheartening. Anyway, that was actually a very long chapter to make up for it! I'll try to update again soon but of course **reviews make me write quicker**.

Also, the places and names in this fic are all totally made up.

And on another note, one of my friends just got through the first round of the British X Factor! Can we all give a cheer for Aaron please?! YAY!


	5. 5 She Likes Me

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand, crumpled from the thousand times I opened and closed it to check that her handwritten number still existed; it wasn't a figment of my imagination. It had been six days since I had shared a taxi with her back to her home and I had yet, to gather the courage to call her and ask her out. There was one problem with that though; I didn't have any money. Not even enough for a phone call.

I wondered aimlessly through town, counting the hours until Ashley would be leaving school and I could watch her again. That's what my life had become it seems, me hiding in the shadows as I stalked a teenage girl.

Walking past the bar I had sat in just two nights before, I spotted a sign in the window:

_HELP NEEDED_

_ASK INSIDE FOR DETAILS_

Buzzing with excitement, I pushed open the door and was hit with a gush of cool wind from the air conditioner. The bar attendant who had served me a couple of days before was restocking the fridge behind the bar and spun around to face me when the door banged shut behind me.

"Can I help you?" She looked slightly weary but I couldn't blame her. My size put most people on edge.

Rubbing my hands together in an attempt to get rid of my nerves, I strode forward to the bar. "I saw the sign for help in the window and I was wondering who I needed to talk to."

Having a reason for my presence seemed to calm her rather than the idea that I had just stopped by to hang out and she smiled a bit in relief. "Chuck!" She called out and I heard a bang followed by a grunt sound from the back of the bar.

"What?" Chucks gruff voice bellowed back as he entered through a curtain, wiping his hands against his jeans.

He stopped abruptly when he saw me, his muscles tensing slightly beneath his arms which were covered with tattoos. Wearing a tight vest top and a pair of jeans over his large form, I couldn't fathom how he'd fine me intimidating. An earring hung from his left ear lobe and the only indication of his maturing age was his balding head and a few wrinkles on his forehead.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and I had to clear my throat before answering.

"I wanted to talk to about the job you advertised." I gestured towards the window.

"Oh, right. Come through to the back we can talk in my office." He appraised me with a critical look before turning his back on me and disappearing through the curtain as I quickly followed behind him.

* * *

"So, do you have any experience of working in a bar?" He sat upon his desk and leaned down on me as I sat in a chair he had placed in front of him. I knew he was trying to intimidate me, leaning above 

me; showing his power in the situation. It worked. Not that I was physically afraid of him of course, I just desperately needed money and he held the key to opportunity.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "No sir but I'm a quick learner and I work hard."

He grunted and I sensed that he disliked me. "I've heard that before." He mumbled under his breath. "Well look, the job is a mixture of things. I basically need someone to help out everywhere. If one of the bar staff call in sick and it's a busy night, I need someone who's happy to cover. If there's a rowdy group and the bouncers are dealing with another situation, I need someone who's happy to take control. I also need someone who's happy to collect glasses and help clean the bar at the end of the night; even the unpleasant task of cleaning the toilets. Do you understand what it is a need?"

He looked condescendingly at me and I couldn't help my sarcasm. "Someone who's happy?"

The corner of his mouth lifted a little and his hard eyes softened, obviously my answer pleased him. "I need a team player." A small laugh left his mouth as dismounted his desk and walked to the other side, sitting in a chair that put him level with me.

He looked at me in silence for a few seconds. "I like you kid. You remind me a bit of me when I was your age." He paused. "That could be a good or a bad thing though." He sighed.

"You can trust me. I will work hard for you, I really need this job." I quickly shot in hoping to sway his answer.

His eyebrow rose. "Ok, I'll give you a chance. I'll need your ID and your banking information." He said as he began rifling through his drawers and pulled out a sheet of paper which he handed to me. My hand froze as I was about to accept it.

"That might be a problem." I mumbled to which he let out a heavy sigh, pulled the paper back and sat heavily in his chair.

"What kind of problem?"

I looked around the office quickly. "I don't have any ID with me or a bank account."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why not?"

"I left home in a hurry." I supplied as a short answer.

He clasped his hands together, rested them on the desk and leant forward. "Are you in some sort of trouble kid? I don't want the police knocking at my door."

"NO!" I shook my head furiously. "I'm not in trouble; I was just in a hurry to leave home. Some stuff happened and I didn't want to stick around." I confessed in a quiet voice, knowing that offering some information, however small it may be, was the only thing I could do in hopes of keeping the job.

He was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you over 21?" His voice was hard and full of authority.

"Yes."

"Am I going to regret giving you a chance?"

"No."

He slid the form back towards me. "Fill this out. I guess I could pay you cash at the end of every week." A smile began to form on my face. I had a job.

"Make sure none of the other staff know about this though. As far as they are concerned I've checked out your background just like I did with them."

"Yes. Thank you sir." I fully agreed with his wishes.

"Be back here tonight at 7pm with that form filled in and ready to work. As I have no real way of proving you're 21, you won't be working behind the bar."

I nodded happily as I stood and walked to the office door.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I ran away too." I stopped with my back to him and turned to face him. He had a haunted look in his eye. "I know how hard it can be and I only managed because someone took a chance on me. Make sure I don't regret the chance I'm taking on you." He warned before he bent his head to start some paper work.

* * *

That night's work wasn't exceptionally hard as the place wasn't very busy. Chuck warned me that Friday's and Saturday's were the worst which I expected and he asked if I had a problem with working at the weekends because that was when he would need me most. I said it was fine; I'd do anything to keep the job. The hardest part however, was leaving Ashley for the night.

Before I set off for work, I stood outside her home and attempted to leave four times before I actually managed to reach the street. The soothing sounds of her violin filled my ears and my heart preventing me from leaving her. I could listen to it forever.

The next night was easier, I managed to leave after the third attempt and likewise, on Sunday I managed to leave after the second. Once she had been safe that first night, I used that comfort to force me to leave her alone again and again. I was coping although I was a little on edge.

"You ok Jake?" Sarah asked as we tidied the bar after closing. It was 2.30am on Sunday morning and I was anxious to get back to Ashley.

I smiled at her as I filled glasses into the washer. "I'm alright, I just want to go." I laughed softly and a knowing smile lit her face.

"Ooh, eager to get back to a girlfriend?" She teased as she threw the cloth she'd been using to wipe the bar down, at me.

I threw it back at her. "No. I'm just eager to get away from you." I teased back as she placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

Sarah and I had become fast friends since I started working. She was nice, easy to talk to and eager to joke around. She reminded me of...

Bella. It hurt to think of her so I broke my train of thoughts.

"Jake can you come into the office?" Chuck poked his head through the curtain.

I followed him into the back, not missing the tongue Sarah stuck out towards me. Once we were in the security of the little room, Chuck opened the steel safe and started counting out some money. He had offered to pay me 10 per hour and I was very happy with his offer. Any money I could get would be greatly appreciated. After working six hour shifts over the past three days, he handed me 180 and told me to look over the rota for the following week.

Monday: Off.

Tuesday: 7pm- 12am.

Wednesday: Off.

Thursday: 7pm- 2am.

Friday: 7pm- 3am.

Saturday: 7pm- 3am.

I was happy with my shifts, I had two days off but I also had a good amount of hours which meant more money.

"Don't forget, no one can know I'm paying you cash." Chuck reminded me as he handed me the 20 bills.

I smiled in gratitude. "I won't." I promised before moving back through to the bar and helping Sarah finish cleaning.

* * *

I wanted to call Ashley right away but I thought that calling in the middle of the night after not hearing from me in over a week would be rude. I'd call her tomorrow night when she finished school. With that decided, I waited outside her home for her safe return from school and when I saw her moving about her room, I ran down the street to a payphone and dialled her number.

After the third ring she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Ashley? It's me; Jake. We met last week." I took a deep breath hoping she'd remember.

There was silence for a few moments before I heard brisk response. _"Oh. Can I help you?"_

I pulled my head from the phone and looked at it in shock before placing it back against my ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I got a job and it's weird hours, this is the first chance I got." I felt extremely nervous, wondering why she seemed angry with me.

"_Oh; its fine I didn't expect you to call really."_ Her voice softened slightly. She waited for my call; that's why she was mad.

A large grin filled my face. "I said I would. I've wanted to call you all week but I haven't been finishing work until late and I didn't want to wake you."

"_And why did you want to call me."_ She teased lightly with a giggle and I could hear the smile in her voice. I was on her good side again.

I chuckled softly. "Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out sometime?"

I held my breath as I waited for her answer. _"Yeah, that sounds good. How about Saturday night? I don't have plans."_ She offered and I banged my head against the plastic shield around the phone booth.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm working in a bar; that bar that we were both in last Friday actually. I don't finish until 3am." I answered with sadness in my voice. I have Wednesday off though."

"_I don't think I can."_

When she offered no further explanation, I sighed in disappointment. "That's ok, I understand."

"_No, Jake I really want to go out with you; I just can't go on Wednesday."_ She sighed heavily. _"It's just that..." _she sighed again. _"Well, my dad..."_ there was another pause and I could hear her embarrassment. _"He doesn't like me going out on school nights."_ She explained quietly as though she was ashamed.

I wanted to hit myself. "Oh!" I felt cheered.

"Well look, I'm free Saturday day time. I don't start work until 7pm so we can do something in the day if you want." I crossed my fingers and prayed for a yes.

I thought I heard a muffled squeal on the other end and had to stop myself from laughing into the phone. _"That should be ok."_ She tried to sound flippant but it didn't work well as sounds of her bouncing on the floor filtered through to my sensitive ears.

I did laugh at that. "Ok well, should I call you again on Wednesday to arrange something?"

"_Yeah that would be great. I'll speak to you soon."_ She promised.

"Ok, Bye."

"_Bye."_ I hung up the phone with a large smile and a weight lifted from my chest.

She liked me.


End file.
